


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a romantic post wedding fic, but I decided to write early Klaine smut at the last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing- Aerosmith
> 
> Warning for frottage, handjobs, and (extremely mild) d/s themes.

It's a Friday afternoon, and they've rushed back to Blaine's house, knowing his parents won't be back until seven.

Blaine has Kurt pinned onto his bed, placing soft kisses on his neck as they rock steadily together, Blaine torn between drawing it out and making it quick and dirty. They’re half dressed, having torn off just their pants, rutting against each other in just their briefs. The air is so warm, and Blaine’s thinking about opening a window, but Kurt is panting hard, arching up to see if Blaine will press against him more.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers. And Blaine lets Kurt’s wrist ease from his vice grip, tangling it in Blaine's sweaty hair and pulling. “Harder, please.”

“Just-just hold on,” Blaine says into his neck, biting lightly one of the marks he's left.

Kurt moans, tilting his head to the side to encourage him, and Blaine lets off for a second, rutting his cock harder against Kurt’s.

“Oh god,” Kurt pants. Breathing hard, he takes his other hand out of Blaine’s hold and throws it over his eyes.

“Don’t,” Blaine insists, taking both of Kurt’s hand and repinning them on either side of his head. They don’t have a lot of chances alone lately, and Blaine never wants to miss out on this sight of Kurt, so unabashed and relaxed. “I want to see you, please.”

When Kurt turns his head to the side, avoiding Blaine’s eyes, Blaine takes one of his hands and puts it between them, taking out Kurt’s smooth flushed cock from his underwear and jerking him quickly.

“Blaine, oh-fuck,” Kurt gasps, meeting his gaze pleadingly.

It’s with a quiet, “Come for me,” that Kurt arches one last time, coming on both Blaine’s hand and his own stomach. That’s what does it for Blaine: Kurt’s eyes shutting softly and kiss-swollen mouth open letting out soft breath, that Blaine comes, whimpering into Kurt’s hair and rubbing his softening cock onto the mattress.

They should clean up Kurt knows, but Blaine always falls asleep so quickly, curled next to Kurt after whispering an ‘I love you’ to him, but Blaine looks so beautiful when he sleeps, so Kurt will let it slide this time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
